


Graduation

by Jancys_Blue_Bayou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smuff, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancys_Blue_Bayou/pseuds/Jancys_Blue_Bayou
Summary: It all started when they were trying out their graduation clothes. She couldn’t help but notice that Jonathan somehow looked really good even in the gown and cap. Who looks good in an unflattering black gown and a ridiculous cap? Jonathan does.That’s when she started to formulate her plan. To celebrate graduation with a bang. So to speak. It’s not like a huge plan that was set in stone she just took some… preparations. But now, as she’s sitting next to Jonathan who smiles shyly at her and interlaces their fingers, she’s definitely certain: She’ll put her plan into action.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon prompt on tumblr: "Smutty prompt where Jancy sneaks away after graduation (can be college or highschool) and has some celebratory sex in their caps and gowns"

Finally the day has come. Graduation Day. She’s done it. She's done with high school. Today’s the last time ever she steps foot inside Hawkins High’s not-so-hallowed halls. Come autumn she and Jonathan will be far away in New York together, for college. Finally getting out of Hawkins. She is valedictorian. She will soon give her speech, then she and Jonathan will get their diplomas, oblige their families and pose for photos and go to her house for the joint graduation party their mothers have teamed up for. That’s what’s on the agenda. Or rather, that’s what’s on her mother’s agenda. Her mom is a schemer. But – she is a schemer too. And her plan differs slightly from her mother’s. Of course she will give her speech and get her diploma and pose for photos and attend the graduation party. But she’s got something else in mind too.

It all started when they were trying out their graduation clothes. She couldn’t help but notice that Jonathan somehow looked _really_ good even in the gown and cap. Who looks good in an unflattering black gown and a ridiculous cap? Jonathan does.

That’s when she started to formulate her plan. To celebrate graduation with a bang. So to speak. It’s not like a huge plan that was set in stone she just took some… preparations. But now, as she’s sitting next to Jonathan who smiles shyly at her and interlaces their fingers, she’s definitely certain: She’ll put her plan into action.

But first thing’s first. It’s now her turn to speak. Jonathan gives her hand an encouraging squeeze and beams at her. She smiles back, takes the podium and gives her speech.

”Nailed it. You did awesome,” he whispers to her as she sits back down to applause.

”Thanks,” she smiles shyly and sneaks a kiss to his cheek.

He’s one of the first to go up and get his diploma, on account of his surname being Byers. She woops and cheers loudly just like she can hear Mrs. Byers do over where the parents sit. He’s still blushing when he sits back down next to her, he looks adorable. She pecks his cheek again and waits. Finally it’s her turn to go up and collect her diploma and soon the ceremony nears its end.

After they’ve posed for copious amounts of photos, it’s time for her to put the plan in motion. She turns to their parents:

”Hey so we promised Ally we’d stop by her party too so we’ll go there now, we’ll meet you guys at home. Won’t be long, promise!”

She quickly explains before grabbing Jonathan’s hand and pulling him away. He has no idea but just goes with it.

 

”So where are we really going?” He asks as she leads him away and back towards the school building.

”To celebrate, just the two of us,” she tells him and gives him _a look_. The way he looks back tells her he’s definitely onboard.

”You’re the hottest Ms. Valedictorian ever,” he leans in and whispers in her ear and she wonders if he has any idea of what he’s doing to her with statements like that. Jesus.

 

They go into the deserted school building. Everyone is outside. The look of excitement on his face when he realizes she’s leading him towards the darkroom is everything to her. With all the hours he’s spent in there, she figures he must have fantasized about doing… stuff in there. In that nice red hue. At least she’s thought of it before, when she’s been in there with him, watching him work. She’s thought about it a lot actually. They’ve kissed in there, of course. But not anything beyond that really. Never really dared, out of the fear of getting caught. But now. Now is the perfect time. They’ve spent so much time together in that room by now. So many good memories of it. She wants to close out their high school days with making another _great_ memory of Jonathan’s happy place in the school.

 

The door is unlocked so they slink in without issue. The chemicals and stuff are stored away for the summer, just some equipment remains on the counters. She presses Jonathan up against the door right away and starts kissing him. He eagerly responds. His lips are so soft, like they always are.

 

”You have the best ideas,” he murmurs between kisses. ”I’ve always wanted to make out with you in here. Properly…” he continues.

”Mmm, me too,” she answers before gently pushing him away a little. He looks confused for a second before she starts to zip open her gown, then his eyes go wide instead. ”Though why stop there,” she breathes out.

Underneath she’s wearing a little black dress that fits her very well. Underneath that? Nothing. He just gapes at her when she pulls down the shoulder straps to make the dress drop down a little, revealing the fact that she’s topless underneath. He stares at her for a second. Then he’s kissing her again with new fervor and moving her into the counter.

”You are one _naughty_ Ms. Valedictorian,” he murmurs as his strong arms grip her thighs and lifts her up onto the counter. She hums the graduation march in his ear before breaking out in giggles. Jonathan tracing kisses from her cheek back to her lips brings back her focus though. She pulls him in closer and slips her tongue into his mouth.

Her hand slides down the front of his silky gown, down to where he’s pitching a noticeable tent. He groans into her mouth as she grasps him. She zips open his gown and unbuttons the fly of his pants underneath, finally freeing him. He’s on his way to take his gown fully off.

”No, leave it on,” she tells him between kisses while jerking him off.

”Okay,” he smirks and looks to comment on it so she silences him by taking one of his hand and moving it up the skirt of her dress, revealing to him that she’s going completely commando. His breath hitches.

”You,” he starts when he’s recovered and is folding her skirt up. ”Are _definitely_ the naughtiest Ms. Valedictorian _ever_ ,” he finishes. He leans forward and crouches down a little and goes to town on her pussy with his tongue. Holy _God_.

”And you… are a very good student…” she breathes out between moans as his tongue goes in circles over her clit while he slips a finger inside of her. ”Very…very good…fuck you’re so good Jonathan…” she praises, keeping hold of her cap on her head with one hand while caressing his head through his cap at the same time.

 

He straightens up, positions himself and enters her with a moan. She lies on the velvety, slippery fabric of her gown, he takes a firm but gentle grip of her hips to keep her more in place and it works nicely with the friction that remains. She loops her hands around his neck and pulls him down for a deep kiss while he continues to thrust. She hikes her legs around him, the new angle deepening and heightening the sensation. She moves a hand down to stroke her clit.

 

”Fuck…you’re fucking amazing,” he grunts. She moans in tandem with him and thinks for not the first time that she loves that he gets so sweary during sex while he’s otherwise so soft-spoken. And she damn sure loves that he finds her _fucking amazing_. Feeling’s mutual.

”Fuck me harder,” she encourages and he grants her request which is everything she needed. ”Yes… Yes… Yes!”

He sends her over the edge and makes her cum – which in turn sends him over the edge and he soon after cums inside of her. Collapsing down on top of her he kisses her all over.

 

* * *

 

 

They clean up a bit, get their outfits in order again and walk out of Hawkins High for the final time. Walking to her house hand in hand they keep grinning like idiots at each other. 

”How long have you planned that?” He smirks.

”Not too long,” she grins back. ”You just looked so good when we tried out our clothes and then I thought… well how long have _you_ fantasized about having sex in the darkroom?”

”A while,” he blushes.

”Me too. So.”

They walk in silence for a few seconds before she pipes up again.

”Anyway I couldn’t help it, not when you look like that and flirts with me all through the ceremony.”

”I wasn’t flirting!”

”You were being sweet.”

”Yes?”

”So that’s flirting! You’re damn irresistible when you’re being sweet.”

”Am I ever not sweet?”

”No! So imagine the struggles I go through on an everyday basis!”

He giggles with her, then leans into her ear and whispers:

”Imagine my daily struggle then when you look like _this_ in _that_ – do you realize how hot you look all the time?”

She shakes her head no while looking down and blushing because she _really_ wants him to continue.

”Well you’re the prettiest, most beautiful, _hottest_ girl in the world and the smartest and most badass person ever and I can’t wait for the future. With you,” he says into her ear and finishes with a kiss to her cheek.

She grabs his face with both hands and kisses him properly.

”Me neither.”


End file.
